Playing Doctor
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: When Len gets a cold, who'll be there to take care of him? LenxPiko Oneshot.


"Ah!" Len screamed, waking up suddenly. Sweat poured town the small boy's face. He was a scarlet red, and looked as if he were about to cry. The walls spun around the young boy as if he was on a rollercoaster, and he began to get extremely nautious. Maybe if he went downstairs and got some Tylenol he would be better?

The blonde tried to get up, but he just felt so weak. Instead of standing, he managed to thrown himself onto the floor with a loud groan. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. His vision became so blurry he couldn't see, and he didn't realize he was being lulled into a state of unconsciousness...

.

.

Piko looked around his room. He was sure he heard a loud 'thud', but he wasn't exactly sure where it came from. Dispite the fact that it was the middle of the night, he managed to get out of bed and look around for the cause of the noise.

He looked in Kaito's room, and everything seemed fine. Next, he entered Luka's, and still nothing. This continued from Miku's room, then to Mikou's, and Rin's, until finally he made it to Len's room and spotted a certain Kagamine laying on the floor.

"Oh my god," Piko whispered, running over to Len. "A-Are you okay..?" He blushed as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and grunted. 'The one time the boy of my dreams wraps his arms around me he's not even sane.' Piko thought. 'Lovely.'

With a sigh, Piko tried to pull the boy back onto his bed. "God Len...you're heavy..."

After a few unsuccessful tries, He had managed to throw Len into his bed. Piko touched the boys face and frowned. He definitely had a temperature.

Piko began to think. 'What do people need when they're sick...?' He ran to the kitchen and tried to create a list. After grabbing a few of the necessary things, he began to head back.

When piko opened Len's door, his eyes were just creaking open.

"Hey, you're awake..." Piko said softly, placing an ice pack on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick..." Len said sarcastically.

Piko just laughed at the other boy, trying to comfort him the best he could. "Don't worry, I'm here for whatever you need." He pointed to the basket in his hand, filled with all sorts of medicines. "Now, take one blue tablet, and two white ones, okay?"

The blonde nodded and grabbed the pills. "Thanks, Doctor Piko," He laughed half-heartedly.

.

.

An hour or so later, Len looked much happier than before. "Len, Do you need anything else?"

The boy thought for a second. "Could you get me a banana?"

Piko rolled his eyes. Of course he would say that. "Coming right up!"

As soon as Piko left, Len began to feel sad. He really was loving all of this attention. He needed someone's attention, ever since Rin had become so distant and demanded they had separate rooms. Even though he was sure it was nothing personal, he really did miss being doted on. That was why, despite the fact the he felt much better, he was determined to keep Piko with him.

"Back," Piko said, bringing the banana over to Len.

Len quickly peeled the banana and shoved it into his mouth. Piko couldn't help but watch the Blonde, with his small moans escaping as he began licking and sucking every crevice, and rocking the banana in and out of his mouth like another thing Piko oh-so-desperately wish was replaced by that banana at the moment. It took all of Piko's strength not to throw the smaller boy to the ground that instant and fuck his brains out.

Len realized that Piko was staring, and seemed to enjoy the thought very much. Maybe he needed to torture the white haired boy a bit more...

The blonde placed the fruit on the table and sat up. "Piko, there's one more thing I'd like you to help me with, if you're okay with it..."

Piko snapped back to reality, blushing. "Sure, what?"

Len faked an embarrassed look. "Could you help me take a bath?"

The white haired boy turned bright crimson. "S-Sh-s-s-sure..!" He twitched nervously as he helped Len out of bed. Len couldn't help but smile. He had never realized that Piko was attracted to him too...

.

.

When the bath was ready, Len quickly removed his shirt. He looked over at the other boy to see that he was completely dazed, and it made him incredibly happy.

"Piko, could you help me unbuckle my pants?"

He nodded, bending down to unzipper them. Before he got up, Len removed his underwear, revealing his hard member.

This time Piko turned a shade of red that it should be impossible to turn. What should he do? What should he say? What will Len-?

Piko's thoughts were interrupted by Len's soft lips against his own. Sadly, Len pulled away too soon for the older boy's liking.\

Without saying anything about the matter, Len hopped into the bathtub. "Piko, could you help?"

As Piko ran over, his head was spinning. "O-Of course, Len!"

The blonde pulled Piko close, and began unbuttoning his pajama top. Piko was going to protest, but instead he seemed to freeze.

After pulling his shirt off, Len crushed his lips onto the other boys. Immediately, Piko responded, kissing back. Suddenly, the boy gasped as he felt Len's tounge desperately trying to pry open the other's lips. As he opened his mouth, Piko let out a soft moan as their tounges collided. "L-Len.." Piko managed to say. Well, more like moan... "We should stop."

The boy pulled away, looking somewhat comfused. "But...don't you love me like I love you?"

Damnit, this boy was amazing at reeling him back in. "You...Love...me..?"

Len nodded, kissing him deeper. He began tugging on Piko's waistband, and he responded by removing his boxers, adding them to the scattered pile of clothes on the floor.

For a split second, the blonde broke the kiss to pull Piko into the bathtub. Both gasped as their hips rubbed together.

"Piko...I want you..." the blonde's seductive voice was bareley a whisper, but it was enough to make him feel like he was about to go mad. Piko nodded and stuck one finger into Len's entrance, causing him to moan. "N-no...!"

The white haired boy frowned and kissed Len's forehead. "Do you want to stop,Len?"

Len immediately shook his head. "Don't stretch, I just want you..nnh.."

Piko blushed. "Are y-you sure, Len?"

Len nodded and smiled reassuringly to the other boy.

Piko gulped as he shoved his being into Len's entrance, winning a loud moan from both of them. Piko waited for Len to adjust, when Len frowned again. "nnh...Please...keep going..." He bucked his hips and began moaning once again.

A shock went through Piko's body. If he heard him moan one more time, he would lose control.

Piko began thrusting in and out of him at a steady pace, but it soon became much more wild. "H-Harder...Piko...Ah..!" Len moaned, bucking his hips with the rhythm.

"You'll h-have to beg for it,L-l-len..."

Len grabbed onto Piko's back. "P-Please...fuck me harder Piko...!"

Piko grabbed onto the other boy hips and thrust into him with all of his might, hitting the little bundle of nerves within the blonde. Len tried to muffle his scream as he came onto Piko's stomache.

With one more hard thrust Piko's seed shot into the other boy and he colapsed onto Lens chest.

"I love you.." Piko said, as he raised his head to look at the other boy. He sighed as he saw that the other boy was so exausted that he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Piko...i l...lo...you..." Len mumbled, trying hard to form a complete sentence.

The white haired boy laughed as he picked the blonde up. "Get some sleep...it's okay..."

Len mumbled something as he cuddled up against the other boys chest and was gently lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

A/N I'm so sorry it sucks! T^T It was just this random idea I had for a story at had a 2 am...Also, i felt soooo dirty writing this...

Anyways, please comment to tell me if you loved and/or hated this and be sure to fave~!


End file.
